Book Four
Book Four is the fourth part of the collection of history of the Christian Coalition of Countries. CCC Winter Elections In the winter election of 2009, the positions of Chancellor, Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Defense, and Minister of Foreign Affairs were up for election. According to the CCC Election Laws, in order to win an election, a candidate must win a plurality of the vote. The candidates for the positions of Chancellor (Bolak) and Minister of Foreign Affairs (clcarte2) ran unopposed. Minister of Internal Affairs After Anton Chenoa II declared that he would not be seeking reelection, long time CCC member and former Director of Economic Development Britishdude, the newly appointed Director of Records buzzboygt, the Director of Economic Development Jelly Doughnut, and the Director of Membership Compliance Mattheus began campaigning for the position. Britishdude, who had ran for the position once before, continued to promote several initiatives to increase forum participation. He also made several bold promises, such as a commitment to raise new recruits to a nation strength of 4k by the end of his three month term. Britishdude planed to reopen the former CCC Academy for new members. Buzzboygt began his first campaign for political office since the merger of his former alliance. His platform was on Recruitment, History, Economics, HC Vote. Buzzboygt planed to increase recruitment by continuing the recruitment strategy started by former Chancellor nate1865 and increasing forum and IRC involvement by promoting several programs and scholarships for new members. He also planned to commission the older, longstanding members of the alliance to create a working history for the alliance. He promised to continue the economic development programs started by Anton Chenoa II and use tech deals to increase foreign relations. Buzz also promised to always vote in HC votes in a Christ like manner. Jelly Doughnut, the current Director of Economic Development , began his campaign promising to increase the economic programs and social programming. He wanted to comprise a CCC Cheat Sheet for new members and recreate the CCC Academy. He also wanted to involve CCC allies in tech deal programs to increase friendships. Mattheus, current Director of Membership Compliance, began his campaign by focusing of problems and possible solutions that have plagued the CCC. He created a plan that would keep the CCC above the 100-member mark. He also focused on economic development. He proclaimed that each CCC member would need to maintain at least two economic boosters, and participate in tech deals with new members. Minister of Defense The Great Departure Soon after the election, a dispute over who has the power to declare war leads to the Minister of Defense, Roo, and several others to depart the CCC and form a new alliance, Green Old Party. The departure sent shock ways through the core of the CCC, and several charter amendments are proposed. The departure of the Minister of Defense led to emergency elections. Emergency Election The initial emergency election were between Brenos, Buzzboygt, Les Paul Supreme, and Mattheus. Due to a tie, buzzboygt and Mattheus participated in a run off. Age Before Beauty Main Article: Oldest Alliances still here today, Yearly Update OWRP On February 20, 2008, the CCC was honored with being named the eleventh oldest alliance in Cybernations, still active. In the long history of the Christian Coalition of Countries, the CCC has seen two Charters, several Chancellors and Ministers, High Council Positions come and go, outside the alliance leaders rise and fall, alliances come and go, war's fought and peace declared, ideas rise and fall in prominence, but through and through the purpose of the CCC and her membership has remain steadfast: to bring Glory to Christ and His Kingdom of Light. The Great Rush After the two exoduses (December 2008, February 2009), the reemergence of former CCC nation began to rise. CCC Chancellor Bolak remarked, "The returns of Marsuvees Black, Ruler II, Pocola, King Wilkinson, Kaptain Aoto and now Monte Carlo along with the increased activity of veterans like Master Waldo, coupled with new members like Backwardskills, Queen Ann Lace and Gray420 as well as other, brand new players arriving, has really been fantastic to witness and is definitely reason for some excitement." Membership, that had reached an all time low of 73 members, began to swell; the membership rose to 83 in the span of a couple of weeks after the Great Exodus of February 2009. Continuing Growth and a New Direction As the alliance continued it's recruitment campaign, the CCC began to grow in every possible way in the game. The administration of the second Bolak began to affect the attitude of the alliance. The unity that was felt by veterans of the alliance in the days of Sheldomar began to be felt again. This unity sparked a Renaissance in the different ministries of the CCC. The Ministry of Defense, after losing almost its entire leadership staff in the GOP departure, became anew under the command of Minister of Defense , buzzboygt. The Minister of Foreign Affairs began a large PR campaign, resulting in several treaties, including the Armenian Highland Protectorate. The Ministry of Internal Affairs was constantly busy as well. At the beginning of February, the CCC had approximately 73 members, in late March the CCC had over 90. The recruitment efforts headed up by Director of Recruitment Brenos kept the Membership Compliance team, headed up by Director of Membership Compliance Mattheus, busy. Spring Elections The spring elections of 2009 saw the greatest diversity since the Fall 2008 elections. Three members of the High Council – Bolak (Chancellor), Jelly Doughnut (MoIA), and Clcarte2 (MoFA) – stepped down from their High Council positions after a hard term of office filled with turmoil, strife, growth, and progress. Chancellor After Bolak announced that he was stepping down from the position of Chancellor, several members of the Church Body. Buzzboygt, Master Waldo, Ogden Chichester, and SlavetoJesus were nominated to run for Chancellor. Minister of Defense The race for Minister of Defense was a simple race, with only one candidate. Buzzboygt, the current Minister of Defense, ran unopposed. Minister of Internal Affairs Minister of Foreign Affairs Run-Off Karma War On April 23, 2009 the CCC entered the Karma War by declaring war on The Phoenix Federation and Old Guard at 12:57 AM as retaliation for the DoWs against its MDP partner, Greenland Republic. This put the CCC in the Ehud Front. In turn, Nusantara Elite Warriors, Terra Prime, 64Digits and Soldier declared war on the CCC. Unlike the previous year’s War of the Coalition, the CCC’s military was able to mobilize quickly. TP accepted white peace April 30. OG accepted white peace on May 4. Soldier disbanded on May 8. NEW surrendered on May 11 under the terms that it would be protected by Karma while unable to aid Hegemony. 64 Digits accepted white peace on July 21. TPF surrendered on August 4 ending the CCC’s involvement in the Karma war after 15 weeks of conflict. The Summer Elections As the time went on, CCC gained more members and grew stronger. When the summer elections came around, there were several races with only one candidate: Chancellor Minister of Defense Minister of Foreign Affairs See Also Category:Christian Coalition of Countries History